


The Army’s Heart

by Rosage



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Family, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosage/pseuds/Rosage
Summary: Zelgius would be expected to join the troops. The Black Knight is another matter.





	The Army’s Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Glitz for being my beta and encouraging me.

The moon shines on his armor, sending the forest’s wildlife scattering. Without their sounds he can hear the raucous of the Daein encampment, wiling away the night while oblivious to what transpired. Zelgius has felt—no, it is dangerous to think of himself as such now. There is much Zelgius would not do. Certainly he would be expected to join the troops in feasting rather than slink away. On the battlefield, the Black Knight raises morale, but off it is another matter.

Regardless, he has felt Micaiah’s unease ever since they let Jarod slip off. The Black Knight could investigate. Ending the fool’s life would be too easy, but he could take him into captivity.

The maiden has ordered the army to rest. He settles on tending to Alondite. The goddess’s blessing prevents the metal from scratching, but it cannot wipe it clean.

The approaching footsteps are light enough that a beorc might not have heard. Were someone with him, he would feign ignorance. As it is he clasps Alondite until Micaiah appears carrying a platter. It holds a hunk of fresh venison, a sauce of berries, and some kind of mashed vegetable—a feast for any living off army rations.

“I’m sorry for intruding, Sir Knight.”

“I am ever at your service.”

“Stand at ease. I just brought you some dinner. I know you can’t eat around the others.” She places it some length away, like a saucer of cream for a cat. He neither speaks nor moves as he waits for her to leave.

Instead she folds her hands, one hiding the other’s back. “Do you mind if I sit here a moment? I tried to rejoin the feast, but I—I keep getting so dizzy. And I know better than to slip away by myself after what happened earlier.”

“Fear not, my maiden. You are safe with me.”

“Thank you.” She settles against a nearby tree trunk and closes her eyes, though her unsteady breathing betrays she is awake. If she means to fool him into removing his helmet, she is not as clever a tactician as he’d hoped.

A cloud finishes passing over the moon, giving him a clear look at her wan face. If this isn’t a ploy, she was truly concerned he would go hungry. As if someone of his size didn’t always manage to feed himself.

“Sir Knight, might I ask you something?”

“Yes.”

“Did I do the right thing, letting Jarod go? I know honor can’t keep my people safe. I just… I have killed so many. And without clear visions to guide my path, I feel lost.”

Sephiran would have an answer. He cannot even answer for himself. He had not raised his weapon, either, and perhaps the Black Knight would have. Perhaps Zelgius saw  _ her _ golden eyes and doubted himself.

“I cannot judge your course, but I swear to protect you from whatever comes of it.”

“Thank you,” she says again, both wearier and more genuine. She rises. “Well, it’s inconsiderate of me to keep you from eating. And Sothe will be looking for me. He’s been at his wit’s end all—ah.” Her hand folds again into the other one. “I’m sorry about him.”

“It is nothing.” And it truly isn’t, but she is another matter. Nobody has ever apologized for being suspicious of him, let alone on another’s behalf. “You should get proper rest, Maiden. A leader must always be in top condition. I shall ensure nobody disturbs you.” 

“I’m no leader,” she says, stifling a yawn, “but I may have to take you up on that after you’ve eaten.”

Clouds have again swallowed the moon, but even without those familiar eyes, her stubbornness is so apparent it tugs at him. Her footsteps fade until the festivities overtake them. Zelgius sheathes Alondite and reaches for the platter.


End file.
